wolfrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fiercestar RiverClan
Yes, I give you permission!!! :DDDDDD And I'll add you in PCA and River Pack right away!!! EarthbenderTawny Style! 02:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: PCA Since basically NO ONE is in PCA, you only need 2 approved chararts. Once more come, it'll bump up to 5 :) EarthbenderTawny Style! 12:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) OH! Also, I approve the charart of Mist, because that is AMAZING! So now YOU only need 1. :) :) EarthbenderTawny Style! 12:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Dark Of course you can do Dark! I haven't had the time, due to the warriors wiki and I have this soccer camp I didn't even sign up for... :( EarthbenderTawny Style! 00:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nah, we don't have Senior Mid-Ranking Wolves. I MIGHT add them in soon, but being a mid-ranking wolf is enough to be proud of! :) 18:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yuppers, but by the looks of it, were gonna need some more users, and Kitsufox killed WolfPackAlpha when he posted the ad on only 4 user talk pages... 14:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Mist Family Questions Hello, Fiercestar. I've noticed under you Mist page, it says that your family has joined another pack. Can you just tell me which packs that they have joined and what their names where, and what their rankings were? (note-this only include brothers and sisters and a specific litter) Thank you in advance. WolfPackAlpha 22:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please. That would be useful, because either YOU can RP them, or another user can RP them (even if one of them is dead, we have an immortal pack, like StarClan, and are in the making of Flame Pack, which is like the Dark Forest. WolfPackAlpha 23:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: sure you can make her im just horribble at coding so I need someone to make so yea XDMossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 00:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sysop Basically, I can trust you into making new articles that don't have anything to do with the packs, (like adding new projects, adding in your ideas, etc) and won't delete them. Rainear will become on as well. Also, basically, you can ban the users that are being dumb and means you can kick people if they're breaking any rules from IRC. I hope you take this as a great responsibility, and thank you for all your hard work. (just PLEASE don't ban me, because WolfPackAlpha could ban you....but he's aware that your a sysop as well) Tawny (Talk) Mist Can Shining Star be Alfa female When i get her Cloud$hine 19:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of wolves are you doing my Tawny after the one you are doing now Appleleaf 15:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) i have Shining star she joined moon pack so never mind write me on my talk page Cloud$hine 22:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Fiercestar how are you do you know how to make the template things if you can can you make my mate, kits, and mother, father, and half-sister the info can be found on my page *Leafpool* 20:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and did you see the new Wizards of Waverly Place tonight *Leafpool* 01:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi again do you think you could work on Ember first if you want I not saying you have to do him first *Leafpool* 01:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC)